What Became of Us?
by Kiki Aries
Summary: Rana Cousland lost her family in one night, escaping with the help of a Grey Warden she is spirited to Ostagar to face…..  F!Cousland/Cailan
1. Chapter 1

Rana was rushing out of the secret passage of her childhood home, Highever. Rana had just lost everything, her sister-in-law, nephew, childhood friends, nanny/cook, and finally father. She watched in horror as the stone door started to close, she watched her mother take down four men with 'Challenger' her mother's trusted bow, before she too was struck in the heart by the fifth, a rogue, who snuck in behind her.  
>Her mind switched to autopilot when the realization of her best friend, protector, and wall just may have very well been killed as well, Ser Roland Gilmore.<p>

* * *

><p>Death blanketed in and around the castle, it seemed to blot out everything moon, stars even the winds. The only sound heard was the barking of mabari, clanking metal, and screams of their victims.<p>

"Wait." She growled through her teeth, with a wave of her hand she halted the movements of her mabari Ruoni and Duncan, the Grey Warden, who visited Highever to find recruits on behalf of the king.

She pulled her long blood red hair back in a tight bun; Ruoni steadied himself in the shadows awaiting his mistress next order. There was a guard and his dog with him, with subtle hand motions she signaled Ruoni to attack the man, in one swoop Rana slipped her dagger between the vertebrae of the beast's spine covering as well as covering the mouth of the man before he made a sound when her furry friend crippled him at the knees. Pushing her dagger into his kidneys, with a twist and pull she released him drug him into the shadows against the wall.

"Let us go before more show." She cleaned her blades before placing them back into their holsters. Duncan followed and they began their two-week journey to Ostagar.

* * *

><p>Once at Ostagar the Commander and is charge arrived late in the afternoon. Partly frozen, filthy, and exhausted, Duncan carried Rana the remainder of the way to the recruit camp, Marrus saw them approach and took Rana from Duncan's arms.<p>

"She passed out when we saw the fires for the camp. Take her to the mages for healing she has been through a lot." Duncan looked at the girl sleeping in the other warden's arms. Turning to Ruoni Duncan looked at the dog that had been at his side whole walk to camp.

"Your mistress will be fine, come so I can alert the King, and find you something to eat." With a pitiful whine, Ruoni reluctantly followed behind Duncan, taking glances back over his shoulder.

Once food and hygiene had been taken care of Duncan met with King Cailan. "Your Highness I have brought back a recruit from Highever, I think she has a few words to say to you once she recovers." He bowed his head slightly as he led him to her tent.

They entered the tent to find a mage doing one last sweep of the girl checking to see if anything was amiss. She was given clear to move slightly and bowed before leaving the King and Duncan to speak with her. Gently moving her legs over the edge of the cot as she went to stand felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, Cailan quickly made it to her side, holding her elbow to steady her.

"Are you ok, my lady?" He asked as he let her go when she was steady.

"Yes I am fine, thank you." She swept her hair over her shoulder looking at the man who kept her from falling. "Cailan?"

"Rana?" He gave the girl a long look, through narrowed eyes he looked into her sapphire eyes, and saw the girl he knew what seemed like ages ago.

Rana threw her arms around Cailan's neck sobbing uncontrollable into his shoulder. The sobs were heart wrenching to hear but the understanding of the what took place in Highever weeks ago it was a time for the girl to mourn, she clung to him for dear life as she started to hyperventilate and was soon was heaving due to lack of air.

"They are gone, your highness, as far as we know. I will leave you two." Duncan slipped out of the tent and headed to the Warden Camp on the other side of the encampment.

* * *

><p>Cailan sat Rana down rubbing her back as her sobs softened. He looked at the girl before him and fought with himself to question her whereabouts opting that this is not the time or the place he took a moment to probe her carefully.<p>

Cailan handed her a cup of water, "Rana, what happen exactly?"

"Mother, Father, Oren, Oriana and Fergus are gone, murdered." She quietly spoke as she stared into the cup of water while thumbing the sides, as the tears fell.

"Oh Rana…" He said voice full of sorrow he continued with what he hoped was a bit of good news, "Fergus is in the Kocari Wilds as we speak." He said hoping to cheer her up a little bit.

She looked up at him, he was never the one for lying, but after all she has been through, she was far from being hopeful. "I must go to him then." She started to get up and Cailan pulled her back down.

"You are not going anywhere!" He snapped

"Fergus is out there and I need to tell him what happened!" Her face twisted into a combination of feelings, Cailan grabbed her into his arms and hugged her.

"You are not going anywhere you are in no condition to go find anyone. As your friend I will not see you hurt more by running off, I will send a messenger." He pushed her back slightly lifted her chin and placed a comforting kiss on her forehead.

"Please get some rest I will set up a place for you in my tent I wish to keep a close eye on you." He helped her to her cot, satisfied she was comfortable he lifted the flap before taking one last glance before he left.

"You have a habit of disappearing during important events, we will talk later." Cailan left.

Rana lay staring at the canvas of the tent

'_Important events?'_ Echoed for a brief moment before her thoughts trailed back to the matters at hand, muddling over wither or not to find Fergus, she needed to see that he was alive and well and inform him of their parents.

"Why did this happen?" Rana cried herself into a tormented sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Rana woke to find herself in a place that felt so very warm and inviting.<em>

"_Pup, come here…" her father called_

_The sun was bright and warm; it was a beautiful day they were at the lake behind their home was wafting on the winds as her and her family was enjoying an outing. Rana came running through the flower field to where her parents stood, waving, and inviting her to eat a lunch with them. She was laughing when Ruoni tripped her in the flower field, eyes closed from the blinding sun as it beat on her tanned face. A slight shadow blocked some of the sun's heat._

"_Oren is that you silly boy, come give your Auntie a hug." She reached up and pulled the little boy into a bear hug._

"_Oren you're all cold and wet… and sticky?" Rana sat up with the boy in her arms giggling and slowly opened her eyes looking down at her beloved nephew. _

_Terror took her voice when her eyes cleared to the sight before her, in her arms was the cold limp body of her nephew, his lifeless eyes staring as the fog covered them with their death._

_She looked around and everything was gone, blanketed by the crimson slick as the bodies of her family scattered around her from where she sat, all slain in pools of crimson life._

_As it ebbed closer to her the blood formed at her feet as the sound of a cackling laughter filled her ears, taking the form of a man, Rendon Howe, he had a murderous look in his eyes as he reached for her, blood dripping from his hand as he clamped down around her throat._

* * *

><p>Cailan, Loghain ran to the screams coming from her tent, Cailan knelt by her cot shaking her.<p>

"Rana, wake up!" He called as he shook her, her sapphire eyes flew open as she bolted upright throwing a punch-landing square on Cailan's jaw, startling the two men in her tent.

She looked around wildly gasping for air clutching at her throat. Rana dashed out of the tent brushing past Loghain, in an attempt to be free of her dream, she fell to her knees gasping for air. Rana crumpled as she started to cry again her vision became blurry. As her mind kept picturing her butchered family, she lay on the cold ground in a ball sobbing.  
>Loghain came to her side and picked her up from the cold hard ground and carried her back to her tent,<p>

Cailan lifted the flap rubbing his jaw, "Loghain, I want her in my tent I need to keep an eye on her."

Loghain raised an eyebrow, "Do you not think you have enough issues, your Majesty?"

Ignoring the older man, he took Rana from his arms and carried her off into his tent.

* * *

><p>"There there, it will be ok." He laid her on his bed and covered her with number of warm blankets, stroking the side of her face.<p>

Her sobs lessened as she let him comfort her "Howe did it… W-why would h-he." Rana's face twisted "He killed a little boy!" she arched her body, as she wanted to scream and wretch. She slapped Cailan's hand away as she reached up to press the thoughts from her head in her hands.

Rana snapped she shrilled trying to dispel the images from her mind to make them stop. She would not sleep or keep her eyes open without the thought vividly coming to the forefront.

Loghain rushed into the tent followed closely by two guards, "Call a healer now!" Cailan shouted.

With another piercing scream, she twisted violently as if she were trying to shake free, as she continued to clutch her head with fistfuls of her hair.

"Don't stand there Loghain, help me!" on either side of her they pried her fingers from her hair as they held her down.

The mage came in shortly after, Cailan was lying on her legs and Loghain holding her arms down.

Loghain shot a nasty glance to the mage standing at the entrance, growling, "Put her to sleep, something!"

She was still thrashing about trying to get them off her; she continued to scream as if she were being attacked like her dream again.

As soon as it had started, it stopped. Rana lay motionless, not another sound was uttered as she slept. Loghain released her hands slowly as to expect the worst. Cailan rose to his feet looking at her, her face red and splotchy, hair in severe disarray, and her hands still balled into fist.

The General looked at the boy king and waited for an answer, "Rendon Howe, killed the Couslands."

Cailan said finally as he continued to look down at the woman in his bed, covering her once again. Loghain froze for the briefest of seconds he knew Howe was in Highever to escort Bryce and Fergus to Ostagar, but to murder the Couslands?

"We need to go over strategies." The older man looked upon the young woman face and left the tent back to his own.

Cailan moved strands of hair from her face, talking to her as she slept,

"Where have you been these past years?" He kissed her forehead pressing his to hers, before leaving to find His nagging General.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

A little voyeurism, a first for me, could happen often, I am full of surprises. Like a 10$ bill you did not expect turning up in your pocket.

Summery;

Rana Cousland escaped Highever Castle, with her life. She and Duncan make their way to the Southern regions of Ferelden, Ostagar. Rana runs into an old friend… or is it flame I can never decide. Severely distraught over her family's deaths, a magus to calm her knocks her out. Will she wake and have another ear-piercing episode?

Thank you for the Fave and Alerts.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Two days and nights Rana slept with the occasional grunt Cailan was visibly shaken by her outburst decided the best course of action would be to keep her safe in his arms. With the handful of Darkspawn that had been popping every so often, he was constantly disturbed with reports. Cailan tended to her while she slept, feeding her, brushing her hair and he even told her stories from when they were younger.<p>

Cailan let out a slight chuckle as he smoothed the red heads hair; "Do you remember when Anora and you drug me into the cellars of the castle to play hero. We would of almost got caught if it hadn't been for Anora and that mabari of yours." He let out a lazy laugh.

"Or the time when we went out…." His voice seemed to fade away as she listened to him.

Rana looked up to the canvas roof remembering better times as Cailan spoke, she woke to one of their many adventures even with Anora, on occasion. Then the quiet times when they all read on the days they didn't feel like playing.

~*~\/~*~

It was during one of those times when they were much older she her fifteenth year and he his eighteenth, Anora had taken ill when Cailan and herself figured they would go for a hunt.

It was the hot summer months and the men were ready to go, Rana sighting that it was entirely too hot wore the lightest armor she had.

Her mother, Eleanor wondered if she would be safe, "Rana my darling, are you sure you are wearing enough?"

Rana sighed slightly, "Mother you worry too much, besides it terribly hot and we will be back well before dark."

She came down with two daggers on her right hip, a quiver of arrows on her left and elegantly carved bow in hand as she started to fasten it to her back. The men halted conversation as she glided down the staircase Cailan normally saw her as his best friend, generally only seeing her in dresses and the like, but today he could not take his eyes off her the way her.

They left with four others to track deer, a few of the trackers spotted a heard some was in a clearing, they split into four groups of two, Cailan and Rana in one, Teagan and Roland in another two other men, to flank the heard and strike as many as they could.

Cailan saw this as an opportunity to show his prowess as a man and win himself a kiss from the lady fair. They crept in a large circle as the deer ate; Rana saw a nearby tree and decided to take an approach from the branches.

"Cailan I will need a little hand to get up the tree, if you will be so kind." She couldn't of made it to the branch without causing too much of a disturbance, Cailan went to kneel down to give her a leg to stand on and the scent of mint caught him unawares, he stopped and followed the scent to her hair, the heat from her body made the mint that much stronger.

Looking around, from behind the tree to where the others in their party where currently located, he noticed that none were looking and the others were quite a distance away. Cailan leaned in a little closer and inhaled the wonderful sent in her hair. Rana unaware of what was going on became slightly annoyed because she did not want to lose the game.

"Cailan, are you going to help… or…not?" she trailed off when she saw him standing staring at her, he stepped closer and reached and moved a strand of hair that gotten in her eyes.

"You are very lovely, Rana." His heart started to race it seemed to get hotter out and as he tucked the hair behind her ear.

Rana started to feel slightly uncomfortable, her heart and breath tried to outdo each other, it was hard to breath even more so when his eyes locked on her lips.

He gazed from her face to her body, and settled on her lips, those lips he wanted to taste, and wondered who else had a drink. She was biting her lip and all the years he knew Rana, she did that when she was nervous.

"Stop biting your lip." He whispered as he moved closer moving closer to claim her mouth.

She stopped and her lip slowly slipped from her teeth as she watched him move in closer. Then suddenly the sound of hooves thundered past them, quickly regaining her composure she took down six deer, Cailan fell flat on his back when she pushed him out of the way. He noticed Rana rooted eyes wide with excitement; she notched her bow slowly as the squeal of a large boar was staring at the prone form of the Prince as he lay there.

Rana smirked as she shifted into the shadows, "Don't move, unless you wish to be run through."

Cailan never did like to listen started to scramble out of the animals path and Rana let the arrow fly, right past the Prince's ear and between the eyes of the animal. Frozen he watched as the animal came skidding to a halt just a breath away from his arm.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to move?" she sighed reaching her hand out to help him up.

Cailan laughed, "It was suppose to be I who saved you this day." He brushed himself off pushing Rana back up against the large tree and promptly tasted her lips.

The sudden realization of the man who was her friend, the Prince that would be King, Anora's betrothed she pushed him away.

Shaking her head no she brushed past him to collect the arrows that fell the night's dinner. Whistling to signal their position, she called over for Cailan's help to drag the catch in a pile.

~*\/*~

She let a smile play on her lips as she slowly sat up, "Our first kiss. I remember you taking me y surprise, and every time after when we were alone that was all we did." She turned to face him with a slightly bigger grin.

Cailan moved to sit next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close, "Where did you go to all of these years." Unable to hold it in, he missed her and the time they spent together.

She gently took his arms from around her and went to dress. "I spent a few years in Antiva, I had left shortly after your marriage to Anora." She walked behind the divider putting her armor back on.

Cailan frowned slightly, his friend disappeared, and it was not after his marriage, "You left during the ceremony, why?"

Rana stopped she did not think he remembered she cleared her throat; this was not the conversation she was willing to have.

"I need to speak with the Grey Warden, I will move my things to my tent if you will not mind." She grabbed her daggers and holstered them making her way out of the tent.

Cailan grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him, "Why did you leave, I needed you." He pulled her close and looked longingly into her eyes.

He saw she was biting her lip, _Why is she nervous, we have been this close before? _ His cupped her face holding her around her waist; he leaned in to claim her lips again.

"King Cailan!" Loghain had entered just in time to stop history repeating itself.

Rana wiggled from his grasp as she muttered her thank yous as she grabbed the cloak on her way out of the tent. Loghain and Cailan's voices fading in the distance as their arguing grew louder; she went in search of Duncan.

Sometime later, she found the man she was looking for standing by a large fire pit.

Seeing her approach he knew it would be a matter of time before she was well enough to move around, he had heard about her distraught state and felt it best to let her seek him.

"Ah, you are up and about everything is well." He greeted her with a slight smile and nod. Rana returned the gesture with a nod of her own.

"Yes I am well, thank you for asking. Oh, I did not know you were conversing I apologize." Seeing that Duncan was speaking to a younger man, as she walked up who struck a slight resemblance to Cailan.

Duncan stepped to the side to introduce the two. "No bother, as we were just finishing up. Alistair this is Rana Cousland."

Rana nodded her head in the young man's direction, noticing he was keeping his eyes trained on her face, and tuning a slight shade of pink if his eyes fell elsewhere, she looked down and realized her cloak was undone she quickly slipped it over her shoulder.

Alistair started to stammer slightly, "W-well met, my lady. Duncan I am going to see to the other recruits." He bowed to Duncan and Rana, he walked a few feet away he took a chance taking a look at her once again remembering how long her leg were shaking his head quickly to remove the thoughts, he cleared his throat and knocking an elf down in the process of escape.

Laughter erupted from various spots around the camp; even Duncan let a chuckle escape his throat. Rana raised an eyebrow and continued to talk with Duncan.

They talked for a few hours and Duncan found she was more than willing to undergo the process to join the Warden Order. She along with two other recruits will head into the Korcari Wilds in search of fresh Darkspawn blood.

They would not be leaving for a few days, as other things needed arranging first. Cailan wrangled his way from Loghain's sights in search of Rana later in the evening. Once he found her, she was preoccupied with someone. Once Cailan sighted whom she was speaking with, he decided to rid her of her companion.

Cailan walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck rubbing her tight stomach. Alistair's eyes went wide as Cailan glared at him through her loose hair.

_Mine boy._

Alistair excused himself and left as quickly as possible.

Rana removed his hands and faced him "Are you well my King?" she questioned as she slowly took a step back from him.

"I am, why are you running or are we playing that game again?" he started to stalk her slowly, Rana backed away shaking her head.

"Cailan, no this is not right, not anymore."

He paused for a moment, "What is that suppose to mean, I thought you enjoyed a good chase?"

"I do, and not from the King." She stopped moving squaring her shoulders she looked him in the eyes.

"Rana what is the matter, tell me, I promise I will be a gentleman." He raised his hands and placed them behind his back.

Rana looked at him for a long moment walking a little ways to a tall pillar, "Well you are _wedded,_ and it just so happens to be one of my close friends." She leaned against wondering if he was going to see reason.

Cailan pulled his chin in thought thinking of a way to get what he wants, knowing that she would surely want the same thing. He could tell she started her habit that was second nature.

He placed his hand back behind his back as he walked over to Rana placing a finger on her chin rubbed the line of her jaw and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

He moved a loose strand of hair from her eyes as she leaned into his touch. "This seems familiar." He chuckled lightly.

Rana nodded her agreement, "But instead of deer and a rampaging boar, we have, Loghain and the man you just ran off." She leaned in closer whispering ever so lightly, "Who is still watching."

Cailan's head shot up to the direction Alistair took off in, seeing a small shadow behind a pillar to where he supposedly left shift slightly. Smirking towards the shadow, he turned his attention back to Rana.

Cailan pulled Rana closer cupping her face once again, "Then let us give him something to watch."

Rana giggled it was not like Cailan to be so bold and the thought amused her, but that idea was soon smothered by Cailan's lips hungrily pressed against hers. Her mind reeled as he kissed her it was tantalizing to say the least the thought of them having an audience sent shivers down her spine.

Rana's kiss deepened when she felt his erection grinning into her hip.

* * *

><p>This was a need Cailan desired she was back in his arms again she was Cailan's, and the boy that watched on was going to know that. Cailan opened her cloak far enough to show him grabbing her behind in his large right hand, squeezing and massaging her buttocks.<p>

Cailan pulled her undergarments down, catching what was going on Rana started to protest,

"Cailan not here, we cannot do this, a kiss is one thing." She was cut off once again as Cailan attacked her neck,

He grunted against her sweet skin "Face him show him you are enjoying this." He helped her as he attacked the right side of her neck causing her to turn and face Alistair.

Cailan was enjoying this too much himself his hardening erection throbbed in his trousers as he continued to extract the luscious sounds that escaped her lips. Lifting her by her thighs and pressing her back firmly against the pillar, he released himself from his cloth prison and found the treasure he had fantasized and even tried to seek out, even as he bedded his Queen, his wife of five years, Anora.

Alistair watched from the shadows as her legs wrapped tightly around the King's waist. He saw how Cailan made her look in his direction as they copulated. Alistair left as her moaning was beginning to arouse him.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thank you for the Favs.

* * *

><p>Cailan kissed her hard to hush her pleasured moaning, he did it also to quiet himself. She was tight and slick, squeezing around his throbbing erection was maddening, feeling himself close to the edge he pulled himself away and spilled himself at the base of the pillar.<p>

Rana's knees wanted to buckle, trying to catch her breath she forced herself to stand up right and head for her tent. Cailan grabbed her arm after he pulled himself together.

"Where are you going?" he pulled her arm lightly.

She needed to get away from him, it was the reason she did not stay during his marriage to Anora,

"To my tent, I… I cannot do this I did it just now but not again, not ever again!" Rana's voice broke she jerked her arm from his grasp and went running to her tent.

Cailan was confused he surely thought that that was what she had wanted as well, looking back to see if the their watcher was still present not seeing movement he left back on Rana's trail.

Rana never told him how much she cared for him, what happened just a few moments ago she had been avoiding. _*A kiss is one thing you fool* _she thought as she made her way through camp.

Rana ran muttering apologies and dodging out of the numerous persons way as she headed for her tent, She needed to get away and if her tent provided just that amount of security then so be it.

Alistair emerged from his tent he stretched and saw Rana coming towards him, she hurried past him making her way to her tent, as he watched her retreating form and not seeing Cailan around he followed her.

~\/~

Rana had plopped in front of the hot rocks, teary eyed, talking to herself "Why did he have to go and do that?" she sighed "A kiss is one thing… now I am confused I enjoyed it but I cannot let him know that."

She thought back to just a few moments ago, she slipped her graceful fingers down and around her breast, her stomach then between her thighs, she was still very moist and slightly swollen, she tingled a bit still with the lasting linger of Cailan's ministrations.

Hearing foot falls close to the entrance of her tent she got up quickly to clean herself and wash her hands thoroughly. A tentative voice called.

"Rana, are you ok."

"Yes, you may enter." She called back.

Minute passed when the flap opened reveling Alistair. "Hi, I… umm… well…" he stammered and blushed so hard he was warming the tent.

"Alistair I know, you saw. I won't tell if you don't" Rana put her best comforting smile on ease his mind.

He blushed even harder and turned around he just could not face her, but after the way she passed him he had to know if she was well.

"I just came to see if you were alright, the way you brushed past me." He swallowed hard, then turning slowly to at least not give her his back to talk too. "Did the king hurt you?"

"No. Not rightly no, I am well, thank you for caring…" she was surprised that he would care; _he does not even know me_.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Rana walked over to the small liqueur table and offered him a seat near her cot.

"Oh I, umm, no alcohol for me thank you, it makes me do the damnedest things." He took the seat she offered instead.

"Well you wouldn't mind if I had a little then, I have a tea if you prefer?" She started to make the drink as they continued to talk.

* * *

><p>Rana handed him the cup of tea and herself a goblet of orange spice, as they chatted about the Grey Wardens her intention on joining, it was keeping her mind occupied from Cailan. They started to laugh and really enjoy themselves when Cailan came into her tent.<p>

"You again?" Cailan scowled at Alistair.

Alistair jumped from his seat dropping the cup on the ground, Rana got up and picked the cup up and placed it on the small table between her and Alistair, then turning her attention to the intruding king.

"Cailan, what is the matter with you, Alistair means no harm." She said turning from the table.

Completely ignoring her complaint, "You want her, is that why you chase her, is that why I find you with her?"

Alistair as so nervous he could not speak. Cailan stepped closer to Alistair Cailan was clearly a half foot taller than Alistair, he easily looked down on him.

"Answer me, you watched us, so you should be able to answer. Do-you-want-her?" Cailan seethed

Alistair stood wide-eyed and gulped. "N-n-no m-my l-l-lord."

Rana moved between the two men, "Cailan stop!" Cailan looked at her a long moment then turned his gaze back to Alistair. "Kiss him."

"What?" she thought she heard wrong.

Cailan stood with his arms folded, "I said kiss him, maybe then he will leave you alone…. Or is it possible he is hoping for another viewing."

The heat from Alistair's body was heating up Rana's back.

Cailan laughed hard, "I do believe that is what he would like. Shall we oblige?" he unfolded his arms and started pulling Rana by the waist to him.

Rana started to swat at Cailan's hands, she would very much like to feel he king inside of her again, but with present company,

"Cailan are you mad? This is inappropriate. Alistair I apologize for this." When she turned to face Alistair he did not budge, he looked like he would actually stay and watch.

Rana was stuck between laughing and running away screaming, Cailan was nibbling on her neck as Alistair stood there watching.

She spoke between soft moans, "Alright not here, your tent Cailan it has more room."

"Bit of a naughty streak my dear?" Cailan removed his arms from her making his way to his tent. Alistair followed shortly after, Rana watched as they departed her face felt hot and she got the feeling she was going to be in for a long night, she took another swing from her goblet before shifting into the shadows and heading to the kings tent herself.

~\/~

It was quiet and the night watches were the only ones making any sort of sound, next to the mabari who barked on occasion.

Rana slipped through the night past Alistair and Cailan quickly ducking into the king's tent removing her cloak she ruffled her hair looking around briefly she spied a bottle of her favorite drink and poured three glasses.

Feeling a slight buzz and a little giggly she removed her boots, she had a bit of mint tucked in her cloak and she slipped a piece between the hot rocks that were warming the tent.

Soon after Cailan entered followed by Alistair, they spotted Rana kneeling near the rocks, it smelled of mint as they came closer.

"Took you men long enough, I figured you two were not going to show." She grinned walking over to the small table to retrieve her drink and handing each of the men one.

Alistair went to protest but as soon ignored by Rana's kiss to his cheek. "You will enjoy it a little better, just a sip." She encouraged as she lifted her glass to her lips making sure he mirrored her movements.

Satisfied that he took a drink, she placed her goblet back onto the night table. She pulled a seat out for Alistair to sit comfortably, then turning her attentions to Cailan who prepared the bed removing several pillows.

Rana tugged at Cailan's shift "You and I need to have a long talk when all of this is over."

"Help me with my boots and get out of that armor." he said giving her a quick kiss to the lips.

Cailan sat on the end of the bed as Rana got down on her knees, forgetting how short her battle skirt was, giving Alistair a sight that would make the Maker blush.

Cailan watching her walked his eyes down her back to her hips, hearing the rustling of armor he saw Alistair looking in another direction.

"Alistair, look at her, do not pretend to be shy now. Take the armor off." Cailan nodded his head as he reached down and stroked Rana's lower back.

Rana sat on her heels "Oh leave him alone, it will take a little getting use too, he may not of seen a partly nude woman before."

Turning slightly to look at Alistair, even in the moderately lit light tent he was glowing red. As he removed his armor, he had a bit of difficultly pulling the splint-mail over his head, then felt it lift off his head.

Cailan nodded then went and sat back on the bed pulling Rana by her hips, she kissed the top of his head, his fingers nimbly undid the fasting to the bottom of her armor, the king started to kiss her firm stomach,

Between kisses to her navel, "Alistair, come remove her breast plate, and bindings." Cailan slid his hands up and down her long shapely legs.

Alistair was in his leggings and shift finally, he walked over to the couple and Rana moved her hair out of the way. "Umm…there are no lacings in the back." Rana retorted with soft giggles.

"They are in the front silly." Rana turned around and grabbed his hands guiding them around her breast, gently allowing him to massage her full breast through the light covering to find the lacing.

He looked so unsure of himself, she placed a hand on his cheek, and he seemed to settle some. "I do not bite, hard." She grinned.

Cailan seeing this as a glorious opportunity promptly bit her on her ass. "I do." He let out a throaty chuckle.

"Ouch you beast." Rana playfully pulled Cailan's long golden locks. Cailan grunted as he enjoyed her fingers in his hair.

~\/~

Alistair clumsily undid the laces of her top, helping her out of it, and then tackled the breast band she grabbed his hand yet again and put them on her waist, while she handled the strip of cloth covering her supple bosom.

As Cailan kneaded her round hips and ass, Alistair worked on her front, with a little guidance. Rana let herself be lulled as both men rubbed her down. Cailan stopped briefly as he kissed her left flank as he got up to remove his leggings and underclothes.

Rana watched Alistair through heavy lids, her head rolled back as she was enjoying the sensation; she ran her long elegant fingers through his short-cropped hair pulling him to her neck. He nervously licked his lips then slowly began to kiss and nip lightly; she began emitting her approval with giggles and mewling.

Cailan took his position back behind Rana and nip and licked the left side of her neck resuming his fondling of her behind, "Such full hips would grant me strong sons." He whispered into her ear.

He rubbed his hardened penis on her behind as he let his fingers wander to her womanhood. Upon his play with her over sensitive area, she gasped sharply as his fingers entered her. Alistair thinking it was he stopped nibbling her neck.

Rana looked at him seductively, "It wasn't you." Then she looked down as Alistair's eyes followed and saw Cailan's hand was rubbing her center.

Cailan pulled her onto his lap, "Sit down and watch." Alistair did as he was told, the bulge in his leggings a dead giveaway that he was thoroughly aroused.

Cailan place her legs over his knees, spreading her wide allowing the boy a full view of what he was doing, he then slipped his fingers between her folds and rubbed lightly before sliding them into her, she wriggled as her head was thrown back moaning in a euphoric rhythms. Alistair removed his erection from its confines to stroke himself, as he watched the woman before him.

Cailan massaged her breast with the other hand making her sounds intensify; Rana was grinding on his member.

Her breathing was labored, "Cailan enter me…please."

The king happily obliged, lifting her by the waist then placing his stiff member inside her tense center, Cailan grunted his pleasure as she sat on him completely. Cailan leaned back holding onto her hips guiding her as he seeped further into her.

She watched Alistair stroke himself faster as she was being filled, she moved her hand to her folds and rubbed her clitoris, Alistair could not turn away he was on the verged of spilling his seed. Rana bit down on her lower lip, it was pure ecstasy never had she been so aroused.

Cailan felt her muscles quiver he extracted himself from her and laid her down, climbing over top of her to her left side he called Alistair over.

Striping the remainder of his clothing he climbed in on her right side, tenderly he touched her stomach and the cupped her breast.

"Rana face me, so Alistair may take you." Cailan pulled her shoulder lightly as Alistair pushed her hips allowing her back and shoulder to face him.

Alistair looked at her curved hip and rubbed his hand on her soft skin kissing her shoulder lightly. "I have never done this before." His breathing was ragged

Cailan nodded his agreement, "I know, worry not she will help you." He kissed Rana as he massaged her breast.

Rana parted her buttocks as she helped to guide Alistair in, once in she moaned as a new sensation overcame her. Cailan was nipping her hard rose pink nipples and Alistair stroked her insides. Once he was in well enough Rana to hold of Cailan erection and stroked him, the king and Rana continued to kiss as Alistair pounded her from behind.

Breathing was ragged from them all as Rana stroked he king and as Alistair took her from behind.

"Do not seed her she is to have my child." Cailan warned him, Alistair pulled before doing just that and spilling himself over her lovely behind.

Cailan pulled her over to lay her on her back mounting her once again; it was not long before Cailan filled her deep with his seed.

~o~\/~o~

They lay in a heap of tangled limbs as both men continued to stroke her soft skin; Rana was slowly succumbing to sleep when Cailan disturbed the quiet.

"Rana, I have always loved you. There is something I must tell you." He waited until her sapphire eyes settled onto his. "The man I allowed you to take is my brother you will have no other but he or I."

Rana turned her head to the man lying behind her, as she looked between the both of them, it clicked. Facing king Cailan, her friend and now lover. She nodded slowly then is dawned on her, "What about Anora, if you indeed sired a child with me, what then?"

Cailan kissed her deeply for a moment, "If anything should happen to me, tell her the truth. Make sure he takes the throne." He moved his hand to her stomach, "Raise the child together, I give my consent. I will draw up papers in the morning."

Rana felt Alistair nuzzle up to the back of her neck, and Cailan to her breast they slept soundly holding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N **__Final chapter, thanks to all of those who have taken the time to read and Fave it has been a honor to write something you all have greatly enjoyed. Erynnar I am glad you like the smut. _

_I had skipped around quite a bit- cause well, we all know how long it takes during their journeys wandering around Ferelden._

_Any questions please do not hesitate to ask. I will go back to work now on the One Year Later & Ever Age._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>With the two men holding her, while they slept, she wondered the possibilities of her new situation,<p>

_I will need to tell him I want to become a Grey Warden, but if I am in fact with child…_ She figured it would be best to abandon the thought currently and focus on entering the Korcari Wilds. Eventually Rana slipped back off to sleep.

~*\/*~

Cailan woke a few hours later he carefully climbed from the bed and roused Alistair. Once the younger man was woke, and both dressed, they took a walk leaving Rana sleep.

Cailan with Alistair in tow, stopped on the bridge leading to the tower of Ishal. Alistair looked onto the horizon to the black cloud that loomed over the Wilds.

"Alistair, I wish you to take care of her and the child within her." Cailan said ominously.

Alistair turned towards the king studying his expression and trying to find the meaning within the king's statement, "Pardon me, your majesty…" he unable to speak further when Cailan laid a hand to his shoulder.

"I know who you are, I have known for years. I ask you this for reasons I cannot speak. I _need _you to watch over them." Cailan looked into his younger brother's eyes with such sincerity Alistair was forced to nod in agreement.

"Good, I will have papers drawn for the both of you, you are to raise the child as your own. I also give you permission to wed." Cailan removed his hand and looked to the approaching black blanket covering the skies.

_I love you Anora, I will miss your lovely face. _Cailan thought sadly.

He turned facing Alistair with a forced smile, "I also need something else from you, but you will have to let Rana guide you when the time comes."

Alistair obviously confused by the sudden shift in the King's mood did well to listen.

"If I may, how do you know me?" Breaking Cailan from his thoughts.

Cailan turned with a warm smile, "You are my brother, and not by the woman we shared, by blood." He smirked.

Alistair lowered his head, closing his eyes to the realization that he has a brother who has acknowledges him. "So why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I would not be able to live with myself if I did not properly introduce myself, and you will get to have Rana and the child…" his voice trailed off.

Alistair frowned slightly, he didn't want to seem ungrateful as he had many questions without answers. "But if Rana is your woman, then why am I to marry her? Do not think me ungrateful."

Cailan chuckled lightly, "Worry not about that now, just know that is what I am asking. As your King you must obey." He laughed harder pulling a befuddled Alistair in a half hug back to camp.

~*\/*~

Rana woke a while later to find both men gone, she cleaned her body from last night's adventure, brushed her hair pulling it into a tight bun dressed and headed to find a mage. Shortly after Rana left Cailan entered the tent to see that it was empty, not entirely worried that she was absent he figured it is as good a time as any to go over strategies with Loghain, seeking the older man out he headed to the General's tent.

Rana wandered a few, stopping to get something to eat before seeing to the healer, she ran into Alistair who was heading to the cook as well. "Alistair, how are you this morn?" she smiled brightly with a nod of her head.

"I am confused to say the least." His talk with Cailan made the young man worry, he was getting the feeling something was going on and he could not for the life of him put his finger on it. Alistair went on to explain what transpired between himself and the King while she slept.

Eating their meal of, eggs, crispy ham, and porridge Rana went on to explain what her plan was, if she is indeed pregnant she was trying to insure the safety of the child,

"Yes, he said something similar last night; I would not have a problem fulfilling the request." She leaned in closer to his ear, "You were _very filling._" Rana purred in is ear, watching Alistair blush she continued on.

" I could see if there is a herbalist in the magi camp that could make something. Then speak with Cailan about my joining the Wardens."

Nodding his agreement Alistair and Rana continued chatting shortly parting ways until later. Rana found the magi camp and quickly sought the healer, "Hello ma'am I was wondering if… perchance…" she was fumbling over her words.

The older woman looked her over and smiled to herself, she waited for the young lady to gather her thoughts and continue on.

Rana chewed her lower lip and decided that the best way to handle the situation would be to come right out and say it. "I need a protection potion and I was wondering if you would know if any could be made?" Rana said in a slighted rush.

The elder nodded her head and noticed that the girl was rubbing her lower stomach, "Worry not young lady, I will see what I can do." She gave a knowing smile and walked off to the encampment, past the hulking templars.

Rana forgetting her manners stopped just in front of the two men, "My name is Rana." she called after the older woman."

The silver-haired mage turned around nodding with a pleasant smile, "Wynne." she turned and headed to her tent. Rana trotted off to find Cailan and finish the rest of her days plan, tomorrow she, Alistair and a few other recruits were to head into the Korcari Wilds.

~*\/*~

Many months passed since Ostagar, and again so much death. They survived the horrors, Alistair and she, and managed to amass an army. They traveled far and wide gathering, hunting, helping and befriending, last stop Denerim the Landsmeet.

Death clings to this woman like a well-worn cloak, it had followed her from her home in Highever, and it will keep following her until she stops it. Howe is here, she seen the slimy bastard stride up with all his fancy titles pouring from his mouth. It made her sick, Loghain stepped in front of her murderous glances at Howe and quietly apologized for the rage she felt, as he then turned his attentions to Arl Eamon the Landsmeet will commence in a few days, which should give her plenty of time to hunt the weasel dung-heap down.

Pure satisfaction as she bore down on the man that slue her loved ones, she straddled his chest as he laid there, he looked up at her defiant as ever.

"Any last words bitch?" Rana snarled with the Highever sword firmly at his throat.

With a snarl of his own, "You should have been my pet, I deserve more."

As the last word left his lips, she sliced his neck letting the life force flow from his deep wound and the life drain out of his eyes. She saw the forms of her family in the blood pool then fade as her vision blurred. Leliana with Alistair helped her up and out of the dungeon; Ruoni lifted his leg and relived himself over the cooling corpse of Rendon Howe.

Upon returning to the upper floors to release Anora and safely make their way to Eamon's estate, another hindrance presented itself in the form of Caurthrien and forty heavily armed guards. Alistair stepped forward between Rana and the Lieutenant.

"Alistair, no." Rana whispered behind him, "Get Anora out of her, _now._"

"Rana I am not leaving you." He turned his head never letting his eyes leave the guards and Caurthrien.

Rana placed a hand on his arm and walked around him, "Leave, you have something to do other than protect me."

She nodded to the armor clad Anora and stepped further into the main hall of the Denerim estate. He watched with a pain in his chest as they clasped the irons on her delicate wrist and led out of the hall into Maker knows what.

~*\/*~

Rana, simple young noble, joined the ranks of the Grey Warden's two years ago – her home was destroyed her family murdered, with the exception of her older brother Fergus, she has taken the steps to ensure the Blight will come to an end.

Alistair at her side Cailan in her heart she stands high over Denerim face to face with the ultimate evil.

There is fighting all around but she must remain focused, Rana runs through the Darkspawn leaping out of the way of the bodies as they fall to the ground. Seeing the beast distracted she finds her chance. She runs up along the spine of the hulking beast heading for its neck, with light footwork she races, it's just a matter of time, she shoves both blades into the soft flesh twist them and pulls them out tearing the membrane, nerves, and damaging the soft tissues of the Archdemon's once beautiful neck.

Rana runs back the way she came, she stops in the middle of its thrashing back unsheathes her father's sword and in one quick motion paralyzed the dragon abomination, pushing the sword between the vertebrate severing the spinal cord she releases the sword from its back and runs back down to solid ground.

The beast falls with a mighty ground-shaking thud, they watch as blood spewed from the wounds, it was slowing, it has lost so much black blood it was coating the roof from where it lay. She handed her sword to the nearest man – threatening him to lose it. She came around to the face of it, she takes a dagger and gouges out its eye then taking the family long-sword from the guard, rose it high above her head and shoved it through its skull with a sick crack with all her might, the sword was logged in the stone from the force.

Column of light soon encases her, she passes out.

~*\/*~

"_My love, how is our boy?" Cailan welcomes her warmly giving her a desired hug._

_She smiles into his chest, "He is well, we are well." She looked up to his face and he is smiling at her._

_Rana raises a hand to his face, "I have missed you so. I did as you asked, Alistair is King and he has been the best Father ever." _

_Cailan kissed her fiercely, reluctantly he pulls away and puts a hand on her stomach, "You are going to have another." He kissed her softly on the forehead._

_Holding his hand that rested on her stomach, looked off into the distance smiling brightly with tears in her eyes. She looked up to Cailan once more and smiled back, "Now if you are to have his, you need to leave here. I came to retrieve you, I told you before you are mine and my brothers, you need to go to him, he needs you, our son needs you." He kissed her again, he laid her down in the soft grasses under the warm sun. They lay, him stroking her cheek she slipped off to sleep with him telling her how much he loved her. _

~*\/*~

Rana woke to with him stroking her cheek still murmuring with worry apologizing that he didn't protect her better, wishing she would just wake up and reprimand him for worrying so.

"mmmm."

Alistair called to her a few times; she shifted slightly, "Where…. Am…." Her voice was weak and mouth very dry.

"In the castle, are you alright love?" He took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze; he gently sat her up and reached for the water nearest the table by the bed. Lifting the goblet to her lips, Rana took a sip letting the water rehydrate her dry mouth.

"I am well enough, how is Duncan?" She took a mouthful of water and slowly drank.

"Worrying as much as I, he has been trying to get in here since he had returned from the Brecilian Forest." Alistair flashed his lopsided grin sighing to himself.

Finished with her water, she put back on the night table and started to climb out of the bed. Alistair helped her out of the bed and led her to the nursery where their little Duncan waited.

The door opened and sitting near the fireplace was Wynne, Leliana, and Duncan. His reddish blonde hair glowing near the firelight he turned to see her standing next to his daddy, "MOMMY!" the little boy cried as he got up and started to run to her awaiting arms.

"Baby, mommy missed you, did you have fun?" she squatted down until she sat on the floor hugging the toddler tightly.

Alistair helped the both of them off the floor, Rana kissed the boys soft curls, "I need to see Anora." Rana sighed as she looked into her son's big steel-blue eyes.

"Very well, she is in her room, guarded of course. You are not taking Duncan are you?" he questioned knowing it was a silly thing to do.

With a nod Rana thanked her friends for watching the little boy, with him safely in her arms the three made their way to Anora's quarters.

The guard standing post saluted and stepped aside to allow the King and his family through. Anora was sitting by the window when they walked in. "Anora, I missed you." Rana smiled shyly as she approached the former Queen.

Anora turned and gave her a weak smile in return, it was plain to see her heart was broken and she looked utterly defeated, but when she gazed to the child, resting in Rana's arms she slowly stood with her lips pressed into a thin line. She was doing her best to not tear let them flow, which soon gave way when Rana handed him to her.

"Yes, I told Cailan that I would tell you the truth, I loved him as well. His name is Duncan." Rana nodded her head to her baby boy.

Anora tilted her head looking at the little chubby cheek boy in her arms, "He is beautiful, I am sorry as well you have given Cailan something I could not. I also appreciate you sparing my father's life." Anora went and sat with the boy by the window.

"I will let you two get to know each other." Rana smiled at the two of them as Anora and Duncan looked out of the window.

Alistair sent the guard in to watch her, alone in the hall Alistair hugged Rana so tightly he was afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

"Alistair, I have something to tell you." She nuzzled into his neck as her cheeks started to warm.

Stroking her back happy she was just standing rested his cheek atop her head, "What is it my love." Smiling as he listened to her sweet voice.

Wrapping her arms about his waist tighter, she was trying hard not to grin but could not help herself, "Duncan is going to be a big brother."

"Duncan is going to be a big brother." Alistair repeated still smiling to himself as he continued to rub her back gently.

Then Alistair slowed his petting and raised is head frowning slightly re-repeating what just came out of his mouth, "Duncan is going… to…" his eyes widened and as he grasped Rana's shoulders staring into her eyes,

"Duncan is going to be a _big brother_?"

With Rana chewing on her lower lip nodding bashfully, tears formed in the man's eyes he hugged her swaying her back and forth.

* * *

><p>~*Fin*~<p> 


End file.
